


if it was the world you wanted, i’d give it to you

by magimaki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, takes place after they graduate, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimaki/pseuds/magimaki
Summary: comfort fic i wrote when i was feeling kinda yucky. just eichi and wataru waking up together in the future.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	if it was the world you wanted, i’d give it to you

The pale, warm light of the early morning sun filters through the window hitting Wataru’s face as the sound of his 8 am alarm goes off. He attempts to sit up but he feels a heavy weight pull on his right arm. Wataru turns and smiles when he sees the sight before him. Eichi is curled up against him, eyes closed, holding on to his arm like the world depends on it. He chuckles and leans down to kiss Eichi on the corner of his mouth. He leans into Eichi’s ear.

“I need to go, Eichi~ I have morning rehearsals today,” Wataru whispers softly. Eichi opens one eye and then closes it, then holds on tighter to Wataru’s arm. He chuckles again as his smile becomes even fonder. Eichi could be quite childish at times! 

Then he hears Eichi mumble into his shoulder, “Don’t go. Stay with me.” 

And how could he deny a request like that?

“If that’s why his majesty wants, then I suppose a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt~” He smiles. Eichi responds by letting go of his arm and instead wrapping them around his waist, then kissing him on his neck.

“Mm you spoil me too much, Wataru,” Eichi says.

And how could he not?

If it was the world he wanted, Wataru would give it to him. So if it’s 5 minutes of his time,

how could he not?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 😔✌️  
> if you wanna talk about wataei or just enstars or whatever in general follow me @magician_maki_ on IG or @artemismnn on twitter!!


End file.
